


Words can hurt and words can heal

by Samipleir



Series: Words have souls [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Self Harm, So much angst, Soulmate AU, hurt/ comfort, im sorry, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samipleir/pseuds/Samipleir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack looked down at his forearm. The first words his soulmate would say to him were written there. The words that had plagued his every waking moment for the past seventeen years. He subconsciously scratched at the words. He'd tried to erase those words to many times to count. School had been hell. Kids constantly made fun of him. Home hadn't been great either. His father was always insisting finding his soulmate wasn't important. He said that settling was just as good. Jack had been beat up, excluded from everything, and ridiculed all because of four simple words. </p><p>'But I'm not gay.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words can hurt and words can heal

**Author's Note:**

> This took me two months to write. Agin I'm dyslexic so editing is a lot harder for me. Please forgive my grammar and spelling. I've had a busy summer. 
> 
> Also this is based on the soulmate au where the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your arm. 
> 
> When these '****' show up its shifting point of view. It's shifts between Mark and Jack.

Jack looked down at his forearm. The first words his soulmate would say to him were written there. The words that had plagued his every waking moment for the past seventeen years. He subconsciously scratched at the words. He'd tried to erase those words to many times to count. School had been hell. Kids constantly made fun of him. Home hadn't been great either. His father was always insisting finding his soulmate wasn't important. He said that settling was just as good. Jack had been beat up, excluded from everything, and ridiculed all because of four simple words. 

'But I'm not gay.' 

When he first understood what those words meant, he was heartbroken. He's soulmate was going to hate him. His soulmate would reject him. His mother tried to reassure him, but it didn't work. Jack gave up on his soulmate. 

At school, the other kids were ruthless. They called him awful names. They taunted him. They repeated those words to him everyday. When he was twelve, he tried to cut the words off his arm. His sister found him in the bathroom, blood covering the floor. After an agonizing hospital trip, his mother won't let him near anything that he could use to hurt himself. His siblings were always by his side, watching over him. 

Of course his father tried to convince him to give up on his soulmate. He would tell Jack that there was a nice girl out there that was willing to over look the words on Jack's arm. Jack just nodded and went along with what his father said. 

The taunts at school got worse through the years. Boys would corner Jack in the locker room and beat the shit out of him. He'd come home with bruises almost every other day. No girl would even talk him. No boys would talk to him either. Random kids would come up to him and say those four words to him. The first time it happened Jack fell for it. A handsome boy walked right up to him and said the words written on his arm. Jack responded by stuttering out a confused 'what?' Jack felt hope surge in him for the first time in forever. Then the boy laughed. Several other students joined him. He showed Jack his arm which held the words 'yeah. Sure. Whatever.' Which wasn't what Jack had said. 

"You'll never find your soulmate. And if you do, he's not gonna want you." The boy spat. 

Ever since then, Jack never believed anyone. He flat out stopped talking to anyone. He figured if he didn't talk, he'd never find his soulmate. He'd never have to face that rejection. He never let anyone see what was written on his arm. He wore long sleeves at all times. Students continued to harass him. The teachers ignored him. His family tried to get him to talk, but even they gave up eventually. 

Jack honestly thought he'd be content with never speaking. But then his family moved to America. Jack was forced to move to a new school. And it seemed as though nothing had changed. Even though Jack tried to hide the words on his arm, the kids found out. The names and jeers started up a week after attending the new school. Jack stuck to his no talking policy. 

American kids were worse than Irish kids. They shoved him in the halls. They wrote the words on his locker. They threw things at him in class. Boys tried to get him to do disgusting things in the bathrooms. Girls tested him, trying to see if he was truly gay. Jack hated all of them. Kids would shove the words in his face. He skipped class just to avoid the teasing. He cursed his soulmate. Thanks to them, his life was a living hell. Whoever they were, they could rot in hell, as far as Jack was concerned. It was their fault Jack's life was awful and Jack would never forgive them for that. 

Jack sat in the library of the school for lunch. He never ate in the lunchroom. That place was a battle ground for Jack. He liked the library anyway. It was quiet. No one could yell at him. The librarian was very strict. He would have no disturbances in his library. Jack liked that. 

Jack was playing a cute little game on one of the computers in the library. At some point someone sat next to him, logging into the computer next to his. He ignored them like he did with everyone. He continued to play his game, enjoying the simplistic graphics. 

"But I'm not gay?" The guy next to him said. Jack froze. He felt a strange surge of emotions. He felt excited and happy and fuzzy. Jack turned toward him. He pulled his sleeve down to hide the words on his arm. Anger rose up and choked him. It almost hurt him to be angry at the kid. He didn't know why, but this guy saying those words was very different then when others had said them. 

"Why would you write that on yourself?" The boy asked. That caught Jack a little off guard. Was this guy an idiot? He had to be. Or was he one of those people who didn't have a soulmate? But he should still know about the whole soulmate system. Jack frowned, giving the boy a death stare. The boy seemed to be confused by Jack's anger, but then the realization of what happened hit him. 

"Oh god! I'm sorry! That's your soulmate writing isn't it. Oh man I'm such a jerk! I'm sorry!" The boy rambled. Jack was surprised again. This guy was genuinely sorry for upsetting Jack. That was new for Jack. He was so used to teasing, someone being nice to him was a foreign concept. Jack felt another surge of emotions. He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know what he was feeling. He wanted to be angry at this guy, but he couldn't. He tried to convince himself it was because he was hot. Which, in all fairness, he was. He had nice muscles. His tan skin complement his fluffy black hair, which made him look adorable. His soft brown eyes almost hypnotized Jack. Jack couldn't explain why this boy intrigued him so much. Jack had never felt like this before. He must be getting sick. Or its puberty. 

"I'm Mark by the way!" The boy smiled. Jack frowned back. He turned away from Mark, turning back to his computer. He hoped the boy would disappear and take the weird feelings Jack was having with him. But Mark didn't leave. He stayed in his seat, though he stopped trying to talk to Jack. Jack figured he must have gone back to whatever he had been working on before. 

There was about ten minutes of peace. Then Mark slide a piece of paper over to Jack. Jack frowned. He hesitated to see what the guy could have written on the paper. He grabbed the paper, and unfolded it. He prepared himself for the worst. 

'Hey I really am sorry for being such a jerk. Im not the smartest dude on the block but im usually not this stupid :p. Anyway can I make it up to you? Or maybe can I at least get your name?' 

Jack was sent reeling again. Why was this kids so nice to him? Jack frowned. He tried to hold on to his anger, but he couldn't help but feel slightly happy. It was nice. No one had ever tried to apologize or make it up to him. For anything. Jack didn't have any friends. Maybe he could change that. Maybe him and Mark.... No. Jack took out a black sharpie from his bag. There was no way he was going to start making friends now. Jack was going to be alone his whole life, and he liked it that way. That's what he tried to convince himself. He wrote in big letters two words. He folded the paper back up and stood up. The bell rang as Jack began to walk out. When he walked past Mark, he dropped the note on Mark's lap. Then he hurried to his next class. 

******  
Mark chewed on his lip nervously. Why did he have to be such an idiot? He wanted to bang his head against a wall till he forgot about the incident. He'd just wanted to befriend the cute green haired boy in the library. But he ended up pissing him off and probably ruining any chance of friendship. 

He had seen the kid around the school. They had English together. And Mark had the biggest crush in the world. He'd been trying to figure out a way to talk to the green haired boy for weeks. The kids never talked to anyone and Mark was no exception, so it seemed. 

He'd went to the library to work on a project, and as fate would have it, he found the boy. Mark thought this was his chance. He could strike up a conversation and they could find out if they were soulmates. It seemed logical. 

Mark's words were on his bicep. He'd spent countless hours staring in the mirror, imagining the conversation. The conversation were he would meet the person he would spend the rest of his life with. 

'I don't deserve you.'

Mark always wondered what his soulmate meant. Was he not good enough for them? That's what he feared most. He tried his best to be the best person he could. He wanted to be someone his soulmate would be proud of. 

He sat down at the computer next to the green haired kid. He logged on and opened up word. He snuck a look at the boy. He was playing an adorable game on the computer, resting his head on his right hand. Mark blushed slightly, cause the guy was seriously cute. As he looked the boy over, he noticed writing on his forearm. Mark squinted reading the writing on his arm. And of course, he had to open his big fat mouth. 

"But I'm not gay?" Mark said. He hadn't really meant to say it out loud, but that didn't stop him. The boy froze and turned toward him. He pulled his sleeve down to hide the words. Mark waited for him to say something but when he didn't Mark continued. 

"Why would you write that on yourself?" He asked. The boy's frown deepened, his blue eyes seemed to burn with anger. Mark stared at him, confused. Then it hit him. Those were his soulmate words. The boy hadn't written them there. Suddenly Mark felt like the biggest douche on the planet. No scratch that. Mark knew he was the biggest douche on the planet. 

"Oh god! I'm sorry! That's your soulmate writing isn't it. Oh man I'm such a jerk! I'm sorry!" He rambled. The boy didn't respond. He looked Mark up and down, as if he couldn't believe he were real. Mark understood. It was hard to believe someone as dumb as him existed. Mark tried one last time to start up some kind of friendship. Even if the boy wasn't his soulmate, he still wanted to try and be friends. 

"I'm Mark by the way!" He smiled. The boy frowned again and turned back to his computer. Mark's smile fell. He turned back to the project he was suppose have been working on. He wished he had just worked like he had planned to. He stared at the screen. He felt awful. This kid probably hates him now. Not that Mark blamed him. Mark thought hard. There must be something he could do to fix this. Then he had an idea. He could write a note. A simple note. He could apologize. If the kid didn't want to talk to him, then maybe the kid would write him a response. He spent the next ten minutes writing out an apology. It was short but he hoped it got his point across. He slide it across the table to the boy. Then he waited. He tried not to stare as the kid read his note. The boy stared at the note for a while. Then he took a sharpie out of his backpack. Mark turned back to his computer to keep himself from staring further. The bell rang and Mark felt his heart drop. Maybe the note was a bad idea. Then the kid dropped the note in Mark's lap. He jumped slightly. He turned and watched as the kid left the library. He stared at the door for a few seconds after the kid had left, then returned his attention to the note. He smiled and unfolded the paper. There were only two words written on it. They were big and covered the whole page, including Mark's words. 

'NO  
-JACK' 

Mark chewed on his lip. Though it wasn't the response he wanted or expected, he tried to look on the bright side. At least he knew the cute green haired boy's name. Jack. Mark promised himself. He and Jack would be friends. 

*******

Jack sighed. He hated English. The class was very boring. To make it worse, the book they were reading was all about soulmates. Jack absolutely hated it. He stared at the white board, trying to decide whether or not he should just skip. People filed in and took their seats. Jack turned his attention to the door and watched students enter. He didn't pay attention to who was in his classes most of the time. He didn't care. He wasn't about to start making friends, so why should he. As he watched the faces come through the door, he was surprised when he recognized one of them. It was the boy from the library. What was his name? Mark? Jack watched as Mark made his way over to his seat. Mark noticed Jack staring. He looked over and gave Jack an awkward smile. Jack tried to frown. He didn't know if he succeeded. He was still floored by the fact that they shared English class. He didn't know what he was going to do. What if Mark tried to talk to him again? Could they be friends? Jack tried to shake the thought of being friends. Even if Jack could be nice to Mark long enough not to scare him off, surely the other kids would do something to ruin it. Besides, Jack still refused to talk. Some cute boy wasn't going to change that. Wait, since when was Mark cute? 

The bell snapped Jack out of his thoughts. The teacher went right into a long lecture. Jack rested his head on his hand and tried not to think about Mark. He tried to focus on the newest videos games, what movies were coming out, anything but Mark. At some point he actually paid attention to the teachers lecture. He didn't know what she was talking about, since he hadn't read the book. She was droning on about some sort of project. Wait, project!?

"... Now everyone find a partner. I'm being nice this time, so you can choose your own partner." She finished. Jack frowned. Great another project he'd have to do all by himself. He'd probably fail, like always. For some reason, he looked over at Mark. There were about three girls already asking to be his partner and two boys. Jack felt jealously grip at his heart. He wanted to march over there and drag Mark away from those girls. Wait, why did he care? Jack took a deep breath. He'd never felt this way. Why was he jealous? Did he have a crush? But he couldn't have a crush. He hated people. Jack panicked a little at all these new emotions. What was this guy doing to him!? 

"Hey." Once more, Jack's thoughts were interrupted, this time by a voice. Jack looked up and came face to face with the boy who had been plaguing his thoughts. A blush crept onto his face. 

"So I noticed you don't have a partner. So would you like to be my partner?" Mark asked. He gave a small smile. Jack frowned. Why would he want to be this guy's partner? Jack turned away from Mark. Then he shrugged and nodded. He didn't know why he was saying yes. He didn't know why he had an urge to spend time with this guy. He didn't know why he felt like this. He just hoped that by hanging out with Mark, it would get it out of his system. Mark smiled widely. 

"Awesome! So do you wanna work on it at my house or yours?" Mark smiled. Jack frowned. This guy was adorable when he smiled. But Jack didn't want to bring him to his house. He didn't want to get his ma's hopes up. He pulled out a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote down what Mark needed to know. He folded the paper then shoved the note over to Mark right as the bell rang. He grabbed his stuff and nearly ran out of the classroom. 

He skipped his next class, going to the park instead. He found the spot he went to when he wanted time to himself. It was a small gazebo, hidden away from the rest of the park. He'd found it by accident one time when he was walking home from school. It was hidden behind trees. It was almost invisible. No one knew about it. Jack sat and rested up against one of the old beams. The gazebo creaked under his weight. Every once in a while Jack wished the thing would fall down and crush him. This wasn't one of those time. Some part of him wanted that a little. But another part of him wanted to be with some one. He ran his hand through his hair. He knew he was lonely, but he'd always been content with that. Was it this Mark guy? Had his kindness really affected Jack that much? He looked around at the gazebo. It had been a place of sanctuary for him since he'd come to America. But now, it just reminded him of how lonely he was. He sighed. He hoped these feeling would go away soon. He didn't like them. 

***** 

Mark stared at the paper Jack had given to him. He was in math at the moment. He hadn't looked at what Jack had written on it yet. He was to happy about the fact Jack had agreed to be his partner for the English project. He almost did a little dance when Jack said yes. Thankfully he'd been able to contain himself. That's why he was a little anxious to look at the note. He was afraid the note would say it was all a prank. Mark didn't want to believe Jack would do something like that, but then again Mark didn't know much about Jack. He took a deep breath. Jack wouldn't do that. Mark smiled and opened the note. 

'We'll work at your house. If you need to contact me, here's my number. Only for emergencies. 

xxx-xxx-xxxx' 

Mark bit his lip to keep himself from squealing. He was so happy. He'd gotten Jack's number. He was going to work on a project with him. They were going to be friends. 

Mark didn't know exactly why he wanted to be friends with Jack. It just felt like the universe wanted them to be friends. Mark trusted the universe. So far it was helping him become friends with the green haired boy. Now there was only one thing that would make everything perfect. Jack had to like video games. 

He giggled at his silly criteria. He wondered if Jack would like videos games. And that got him thinking. Mark was a nerd. He admitted that. He liked watching old Disney movies. He liked playing video games. He loved dogs. He played nerdy things like world of Warcraft and overwatch. Did Jack like any of that kind of stuff? He didn't seem like he would. He wore mostly black clothes. Mark had never seen him wear anything that looked like fandom stuff. Mark began to panic a little. What if Jack didn't like anything Mark liked? Then Mark realized that his plan might have been a little rushed. Jack was going to hang out at his house. In his room. Which was covered in nerdy crap. Jack was probably going to hate him. He'd call him a nerd. He would never, ever speak to Mark. Jack was way too cool for Mark. He would laugh and- 

"Mark? Maaaaarrrkkk." Wade said, waving his hand in front of Mark's face. Mark jumped a little, looking over at his friend. Wade smiled and laughed at him.

"Jeez dude you were out of it. You've been chewing on your pencil and staring at the wall all class. I was afraid your brain died." Wade laughed. Mark frowned. He looked down at his pencil, which he had been subconsciously biting on. He'd almost bit through it. Wade was right, he was out of it. He didn't remember any of the lesson. He'd been to preoccupied with Jack. 

"Yeah. Well shut up Wade." Mark said. He started to work on the worksheet the teacher had handed out at some point. He understood none of it. But it gave him an excuse to not tell Wade was he was thinking about. 

"Mark seriously are you okay?" Bob asked. Mark had forgotten he was in this class. Man, Jack was really getting to him. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Mark said. 

"Alright. Who is it and why haven't you talked to them?" Bob asked. Mark started chewing on his pencil again. Bob knew him to well. Though it didn't happen often, Mark has had crushes in the past. People he was sure were his soulmate. There was Danny, at the beginning of freshman year. Danny had been a senior. Mark stalked him for about three weeks before finally talking to him. Though they weren't soulmates (no Arin was his soulmate) they became really good friends. He was like this when that happened, but somehow, this time was different. Danny was a really cool guy, but Mark never worried as much. Jack was a lot scarier. 

"Nobody and because it's nothing." Mark said. He didn't want his friends meddling in this. Jack was known for not talking to anyone. Mark was pretty sure introducing him to his friends was a sure fire way to end any sort of friendship between him and Jack. 

"Then what's this?" Wade asked, waving Jack's note around. 

"Give that back!" Mark said, lunging for the note. Wade held it just out of Mark's reach. Curse his short arms. The teacher shushed them and gave them a warning look. Mark sat in his seat, giving Wade a death look. Wade just smiled, unfolded the note, and read it. Out loud, of course. 

"We'll work at your house. If you need to contact me, here's my number. Only for emergencies. Ooooh. Marki got someone's number." Wade teased. Mark went for the note again, but Wade passed it over to Bob before Mark could get it. Bob looked over the note. Mark thanked God Jack hadn't written his name on the note. 

"Wade give me Mark's phone." Bob said. He held out his hand and, sure enough, Mark's phone was in it within seconds. Mark looked at Wade than at his backpack. He kept his phone there for safe keeping. A lot good that did. He looked back at Bob, who was already typing away. Mark reached across the table trying to get his phone, but Bob turned around. Mark looked at the teacher, who was idling reading a book, but was keeping his eyes on the class. Mark watched helplessly as Bob smiled evilly. 

"Bob stop. You don't even know who you're texting!" Mark whisper-yelled. Bob smiled and shrugged. He put Mark's phone in his pocket and went back to working on the math worksheet. Wade did the same thing. Mark swore he was going to scream. Or cry. Or explode. Or all three. 

The rest of the period was more of the same. Mark's phone would vibrate, Bob would type something, and then put Mark's phone back in his pocket. Mark sat waiting for the class to end. So he could kill his friends. Both of them. When the bell finally did ring, Bob and Wade were out the door before anyone else. Mark ran to catch up with them. They were in front of Bob's locker when Mark found them. 

"Phone. Now." Mark growled. He held out his hand, waiting.

"Now now, what would Jack say?" Bob said. Mark gave him a death look, which just made him laugh.  
"Jeez dude calm down. It's not like I'm Wade." Bob teased. 

"Hey!" Wade said, though both Mark and Bob ignored him.

"Bob I swear if you did anyth-" 

"Here." Bob said, handing Mark his phone back, interrupting him before he could finish his threat. Mark grabbed it and went straight to his messages. He didn't even want to know how bad it was. Reading the first message Bob had sent, Mark swore his heart stopped. If that message wasn't enough to scare Jack off, Mark was sure the rest did the job. 

******

Jack sighed as his phone vibrated again. For the last hour, he'd been texting with Mark. Or at least, he'd been sending texts to Mark's phone. Apparently his friend had gotten a hold of his phone, and now was texting him non-stop. It would be annoying, if his friend wasn't genuinely funny. Anytime Jack got even a little angry, Bob, Mark's friend, would crack a joke. Jack laughed at almost all of them. 

The conversation was as follows: 

Mark:'hey you ;) it's Mark. But you can call me markimoo ;*' 

Jack:'the fuck!?' 

Mark:'what? Is that not how Mark talks?' 

Jack:'I don't know? Is that how you talk?' 

Mark:'nah. Mark's not like that. I'm his friend Bob btws.' 

Jack:'alright then Bob. How the fuck did u get my #?' 

Mark/Bob:'well I'm texting you from Mark's phone and Wade stole the note you gave him so that's how.. Do you have a name?'

Jack:'Jack and why the fuck?'

Mark/Bob:'well I needed to make sure Mark actually texted you. He's super shy.'

Jack:'well we're working on a project together so he kinda has to???' 

Mark/Bob:'oh fuck? Really? Shit. I thought Mark was actually able to get someone's number. I should've known he isn't that smooth' 

Jack:'I thought I made myself clear with the note.' 

Mark/Bob:' ha! Like I actually read the note. My only concern was dem digits' 

Jack:'Mark has some weird friends'

That was the last text Jack had sent. Now he was at home since school was technically over. He was in kitchen making himself some tea, when his phone vibrated with Bob's most recent text. Jack wondered how Mark was going to react to all of this. He'd probably apologize for five years. The thought made Jack giggle. 

Mark/Bob:'HOLY FUCK IM SO SORRY!!!!! MY FIRNED GOT A HOLD OF MY PHONE!!!!I SWEAR IM COOL!!!' 

Jack tried to hold in his laughter, but to no avail. He ended up on the floor he laughed so hard. He was thankful he was home all alone. The typo, the caps lock, the fact he had to say he was cool. It just made Jack laugh. It was honestly really cute. Jack calmed down, and looked at his phone again. He let out a few more chuckles, and responded. 

Jack:'it's okay. Just don't let it happen again' 

Mark:'wait your not angry?' 

Jack was taken aback. He wasn't angry. He was happy. If it was anyone else, Jack was sure he'd be furious. But in this instance, he just found it hilarious. His teapot hissed angrily at him. He poured the water into mug. He grabbed a teabag and put it in the water. He stared at his phone while he waited for the tea. He didn't know how to respond. He wanted to keep up his tough guy act, but at the same time, he wanted to be friends with Mark. It was such a strange feeling. 'Fuck it, Jack thought. He grabbed his phone and started typing. 

******

Mark paced around his room. He'd only just got home. He hadn't even said hi to his mom. He ran to his room and waited. Jack didn't seem angry but it's hard to know someone's tone over text. Bob just had to text him. Mark grabbed one of his pillows and screamed into it. He fell back into his bed. His mind raced with all sorts of scenarios. Jack saying he didn't want to work on the project with Mark. Jack saying he hated Mark. Jack ignoring Mark. Jack never speaking to Mark. That was the scariest one. Mark needed Jack to speak to him at least once. He needed to know if they were soulmates. Though Mark had already spoken to Jack. He hadn't said Jack's soulmate's words. 

He sat up suddenly. He screamed into his pillow again. He had said Jack's words. The first words he'd spoken to Jack were the ones written on his arm. Jack could be his soulmate! Mark fell onto his back, hugging his pillow. He had to get this right. This was the closest he'd ever been to finding his soulmate. Jack could be his soulmate. Mark could barely process everything. Then his phone vibrated. He threw himself across his bed, grabbing his phone. He ended up falling off his bed. He didn't even notice. He open the message. 

Jack:'nope. I kinda found it funny. Your friend is weird.' 

Mark smiled. Jack wasn't angry. That's good. Maybe Mark could invite him to meet his friends. He wondered how Jack would react to that. Before he could figure anything out, Jack sent him another message. 

Jack:'since I'm texting u now, when do u wanna work on the project?' 

Project? What project? Mark face palmed. He was so stupid. He had completely forgotten about the project. The whole reason him and Jack were even talking, and he forgot. 

Mark:'I'm free whenever. What ever works for you' 

Jack:'really? Someone as cool as you? I figured you'd be out doing stuff' 

Mark blushed. He was in a panic when he wrote that. 

Mark:'did I say I was cool? I meant I'm calm. Auto correct, u kno?' 

Jack:'riiiiight. Well I'm free now. Can we start working on it today?' 

Mark was a little shocked at Jack eagerness. Maybe it was eagerness to finish the project and never have to talk to Mark again. Mark hoped it was eagerness to hang out with him. 

Mark:'yeah sure! I'll text you my address' 

Mark sent Jack his address, then got to work on trying to get his room in order. He rushed around picking up clothes, and getting cords out of the way. As he did this he began to smell something. It smelled delicious. Then he remembered. His mom. He had to ask her if Jack could come over. 

He ran down stair and into the kitchen. He tried to stop, but socks on tile floor did not mix well. He slipped and fell on his ass. 

"Mark! Are you okay? What is going on?" His mother asked. He walked over to him and looked him over. He rubbed his ass and got up. That hurt. He forgot why he was here. He'd been running, and he needed to talk to his mom. Oh yeah! 

"Mom! Is it okay that I have a friend over!?" Mark breathed. His mom was a little taken aback, but she smiled at him and nodded. 

"Yes of course. Who is this friend though?" She said, heading back to the stove. Mark followed behind her. He watched as she stirred the soup which he assumed was dinner tonight. His mouth watered a little at thought of his mother's cooking. It smelled amazing. His mind wondered to Jack again. Maybe Jack would like some. Right, Jack. 

"His name is Jack. We're working on an English project together." Mark explained. 

"Tell me about him." His mom said. 

"Well he transferred to my school this year. Nobody knows much about him. He doesn't talk much." Mark said. He really didn't know that much about Jack. He didn't even know where Jack was from. 

"So he hasn't spoken to you?" His mom asked. She looked at Mark curiously. His mom really wanted him to find his soulmate. She didn't care whether they were a girl or a boy or an in between. She just wanted her son to be happy. Mark loved his mom for that. Though anytime Mark talked to anyone new she had to know every detail. She was a bit nosy, but in the motherly way. 

"No. I don't think anyone's ever heard him speak." Mark said. His mom gave him a worried look. 

"Do you think he's mute?" She asked. Mark hadn't considered that. What if he was? If he was, he couldn't be Mark's soulmate. Could he? It shouldn't matter. Mark still wanted to be his friend. Mark looked at his mom and shrugged. She went to say something more, when the door bell rang. Mark ran to the door. He opened it, revealing Jack. 

Jack was wearing a cute black beanie, black skinny jeans, and some sort of band tee. He also had a messenger bag, which Mark assumed held his laptop and stuff. Mark thought he looked hot. Not that he'd admit it. Jack stared at him, waiting to be invited in. 

"Welcome to my le casa!" Mark said, letting Jack in. Jack smirked and rolled his eyes. Mark took that as a good sign. 

"Is that your friend?" His mother called from the kitchen. 

"Yeah!" Mark yelled back. He smiled at Jack. Jack smiled a little. Mark almost couldn't tell he was smiling. 

"Tell him he is staying for dinner!" She said. Jack gave Mark a panicked look. Mark smiled at him. 

"Sure thing mom!" He said. He started heading up to his room, motioning for Jack to follow. "Come on! We can work in my room." Mark said. Jack followed him there. When they got to his room, Mark turned to Jack to judge his reaction. Jack walked in and smiled. It wasn't a big smile, but it was the most Mark had ever seen Jack smile. 

"Well how do you like my nerd cave?" Mark asked. Jack turned to him and gave him a thumbs up. Mark smiled. This was going much better than he imagined it would. "Awesome! Well we can work till dinner then you get to have my mom's famous chicken dumpling soup." Mark said. Jack rolled his eyes. He pulled out his laptop and Mark did the same. The two of them worked in silence for the next two hours. Mark would ask Jack's opinion on somethings, and Jack would give a thumps up or a thumps down. Jack would gesture for Mark opinion and Mark would give it. It was almost seven o'clock when Mark decided he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Welp! I'm starving. Up for some dinner?" Mark asked, standing and stretching. Jack looked at the time then nodded vigorously. Mark smiled and headed down stairs. He heard Jack hurry to follow him. He went to the kitchen, grabbing two bowls for the both of them. He filled both bowls with soup. He then headed to the refrigerator and grabbed some apple juice. 

"Do want apple juice?" He asked Jack. Jack shook his head no. "Water?" Mark said, grabbing some glasses from the cupboard. Jack shrugged and nodded yes. Mark filled his glass with some ice and poured himself some juice. Then he filled Jack's glass with water. He handed Jack his bowl and glass. Mark grabbed his food and headed to the living room. He sat down on the couch. Jack stared at him, but followed him and sat next to him. He gave Mark a curious look. 

"I'm not working on the project anymore. Sorry I'm too tired. Besides its not due for a while. And we worked hard!" Mark explained. Jack shrugged and nodded. He gestured at the tv as if to ask why they were sitting in front of it. "I figure we could watch some x-files while we eat." Mark said. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. He opened up Netflix and played which ever x-files he was on last. He looked over at Jack, who gave him a look that said 'oh my god you fucking nerd'. But Jack didn't protest, so they watched x-files. They watched about four episodes that night. 

Jack had curled up to Mark slightly as they watched some guy get burnt alive. Mark tried hard not to laugh. He watched as Jack reacted to the scary imagery on screen. The tough guy act had completely slipped away, and now Jack looked like a little kid. Mark thought it was adorable. Then, Jack's phone went off. Jack checked it while Mark paused the episode. 

"What is it?" He asked. Jack went to open his mouth to answer, then quickly shut it. He looked Mark over cautiously. Mark gave him a confused smile. Jack bit his lip nervously, then showed Mark the message. It was from his mom asking him when he'd be home. "Oh shit. It's kinda late. Sorry. Want me to walk you home?" Mark asked. Jack looked at the tv and then back at Mark. He nodded vigorously. Mark giggled at the response. Jack playfully pushed him, before running up stairs and grabbing his stuff. Mark slipped on some shoes and a jacket, waiting by the door for Jack. 

"After you." Mark said, holding the door open for Jack. Jack pretended to swoon, being as dramatic as possible. Mark laughed and two headed out. It was about a ten minute walk, Mark talking the whole time. Jack listened and nodded in response. After a while Jack stopped in front of a house. He looked at it and then at Mark. 

"This your house?" Mark asked. Jack nodded. Mark smiled sadly. He didn't want to say bye just yet. He wanted to hang out with Jack more. It had been so much fun to hang out with him. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Mark said. Jack nodded again, turning around and making his way to his house. Mark gathered up his courage. 

"Hey Jack!" He called. Jack spun around and looked at him. Mark took a deep breath. "I had fun today." He said. Jack stood there for a couple seconds. Then he smiled. It wasn't tiny either. It was a genuinely big, happy smile. Mark felt a spark of something in him. He didn't know what but it was amazing. Jack nodded, still smiling, and waved goodbye. He rushed inside as Mark waved back. Mark stood frozen outside for a while. He then hurried home. He'd seen Jack smile. It was the best thing ever. Mark promised himself he'd see that smile again. 

*****

Jack rushed inside his house and up to his room. He heard his sister yell at him, but he ignored her. He hurried into his room and slammed the door. He leaned against the door, blushing. He smiled at Mark. It shouldn't be a big deal but it was to him. He hadn't smiled like that in years. He didn't remember the last time he smiled like that. In fact, he didn't remember the last time he was this happy. Mark made him feel so special. He made him feel nice. He made him feel loved. He'd never felt like this before. He didn't want to stop feeling this way. It was so amazing. He felt excited for the first time. Excited to see Mark. Excited for tomorrow. He didn't dread going to school. Mark was there, so he actually wanted to go. He still hated school, but he was willing to put up with it if he got to see Mark. That's when it hit him. He'd never thought it would happen to him. He never thought he could. 

Jack had fallen in love. With Mark. He wondered if it was possible for them to be soulmates. He looked down at his arm. He rolled up his sleeve and looked over the words on his skin. He hated them. He hated his soulmate. But if Mark was his soulmate, would he hate Mark? Could he hate Mark? Mark had simply read the words on his arm. He didn't mean them. Mark's first words to Jack were the words on his arm. Mark could be his soulmate. 

Jack sunk down to the floor. Tears began to roll down his cheek. He couldn't handle Mark rejecting him. Mark was his first real friend. Mark made him feel happy. He wanted to keep feeling this way. If he didn't speak, he would never find out. They could continue they way they had been. But a part of Jack was dying to know. What if Mark was his soulmate? He owed it to Mark to find out. He pulled his knees up to his chest and let out a quiet sob. He didn't know what to do. He just knew he didn't want Mark to leave. 

*******

The next week was one of the best for Mark. Jack and him hang out everyday and not just after school. Mark would eat lunch in the library with Jack. Mark had even figured out a way for him and Jack to talk without Jack actually having to speak. Mark would talk and Jack would write his response in a notebook. 

They barely worked on the project when they hung out. They most made dick jokes and talked about video games. Mark loved scary games while Jack loved pretty games. They even played a few games together. They played on Mark's computer. They would play things like one finger death punch and undertale. They also played would you rather and will you press the button. They set up dumb challenges after a while. If one of them choose the unpopular option five times had to do something embarrassing. Jack ended up losing about three times. Mark made him do really stupid stuff. He covered his face in whipped cream. Another time he made Jack hang upside down for ten minutes then walk in a straight line. Jack ended up falling down six or seven times. Mark lost count because he was laughing so hard. 

They had a few adventure in the library too. They had been working on the project during lunch, since they hadn't worked on it the previous night. Mark was focusing on the document when Jack tugged on his sleeve. He turned toward Jack, who looked freaked out. 

"What's wrong?" Mark whispered. Jack pointed at one of the book cases across the library. Mark looked and saw the top of someone's head. They seemed to be hiding from him. He immediately recognized them. He motioned Jack to come closer. Jack leaned toward him. "Hang on a second," Mark whispered in his ear. Jack looked confused but he nodded. Mark got up and snuck over to the book shelf. He stayed just out of sight behind a corner. He heard his friends whispering to each other. 

"Where'd he go?" Wade asked. 

"I don't know. He's kinda a douche for leaving Jack all alone like that." Bob said. Mark smiled mischievously. He snuck up behind the two of them. 

"I think the douchey thing is spying on your friends." Mark said. Bob and Wade both jumped and turned around. Wade smiled apologetically while Bob tried to act causal. "What are you guys doing?" Mark asked. 

"We just wanted to make sure you and Jack are getting along." Wade said. Bob shushed him. Mark rolled his eyes. 

"Me and Jack are getting along great, thank you very much." Mark said. 

"Then why haven't you introduced us yet?" Bob asked angrily. Mark hadn't really thought about introducing Jack to Bob and Wade. He realized he'd been ignoring the two of them. He felt bad. 

"Why don't I introduce you right now." Mark offered. Bob looked shocked while Wade mumbled something like 'I told you so'. They agreed and made they're way over to Jack. Jack looked at them, giving a questioning look to Mark. Mark smiled apologetically. "Hey Jack! I want you to meet my friends Bob and Wade!" He said. He hoped Jack wouldn't be angry. Jack looked both of them over then turned and wrote something done. 

"Is he ignoring us?" Bob whispered. 

"No he just doesn't like talking. Jeez Bob." Mark whispered back. Bob rolled his eyes at Mark. Mark just smiled back at him. 

Jack turn back toward them handing Mark the note he wrote. Mark took it and read it aloud. 

"Are these the dude who took your phone and texted me? If so tell Bob he's pretty fucking funny!" He read. Mark smiled at his friends. Bob and Wade were shocked. Jack was smirking at them. Mark could tell he was proud of himself. Mark was pretty proud of him too. He could tell they were all going to be great friends. 

"Well thank you Jack. At least someone here appreciates my comedic genius." Bob said dramatically. Jack hide his smile behind his hand. Mark wished he didn't do that all the time. He liked Jack's smile. 

The rest of the lunch was more of the same. They all made dick jokes and laughed. Jack still remained silent. Mark didn't mind. Even though they never talked, Mark loved hanging out with Jack. Jack seemed to like hanging out with him too. 

Everything was going great. But then, Saturday happened. 

*******

Jack stumbled back, landing on his ass. The bullies snickered. Jack had been heading over to Mark's house when he was basically jumped by these guys. Billy had just punched him square in the jaw. He was constantly making Jack's life a living hell. He was the one who had found out what was on Jack's arm. Though 'found out' isn't the right words for it. More 'cornered him after school and forced Jack to show him'. The worst part was that Billy was popular. No one was going to stop him from hurting Jack. 

Jack tried to get up but one of the other boys kick him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Jack coughed, trying to catch his breath. Billy had brought his three goons with him. Jack was out numbered. Two of the boys walked over to Jack. One kicked him, this time in the leg. The other grabbed his arm, forcing him on to his knees. The first boy grabbed his other arm. Jack was stuck. Billy leaned down so they were face to face. 

"Well, look what we caught. A mute." Billy sneered. Jack bared his teeth. He was not going to let this jerk intimidate him. "Aren't ya gonna called for help? Oh that's right you don't talk." Billy said. Jack spit in his face. Not the best decision he's ever made. Billy returned the favor and punched Jack in the face. Jack grit his teeth. He could feel tears forming, but he refused to let them fall. He refused to let these guys see him cry. They laughed at him. Jack knew he needed to get away. Something told him they were here to do serious damage. He struggled against the boys who were holding him. One kicked him while the other elbowed him in the face. They all laughed again. Jack was screwed. 

"Hey!" A loud booming voice called. The bullies looked over at the source and so did Jack. It was Mark. Wearing a superman shirt. Of course. He was going to try and be a hero. Jack wanted to tell Mark to run. He didn't want Mark to get hurt. The bullies smiled. 

"Awe. Does someone actually care about this piece of shit?" Billy teased. Mark walked up to them, looking extremely pissed. Jack had never seen Mark this angry. 

"Let him go. Now." Mark said. He hadn't spoken very loud, but he had spoken with force. Jack couldn't believe this was the same Mark he'd been hanging out with all week. His goofy smile had been replaced with an angry frown and his soft brown eyes were now filled with rage. 

"And what'll you do if I don't?" Billy asked. The other boys snickered. Mark stared Billy down for a few seconds. Then he punched him in the nose. Billy fell to the ground. The other boys fell silent. Mark turned to the boys holding Jack. 

"Let him go. Now." He repeated, more forceful this time. The boys dropped Jack, who fell on the ground. Mark rushed over to Jack. The boys rushed over to their leader. They picked up Billy, who was too stunned to say anything. They hurried off in the opposite direction. Mark watched them leave. Once they were gone he turned to Jack. He gently placed his hand on Jack's back. 

"Can you stand?" He asked gently. Jack looked up at Mark. He didn't look angry anymore. He looked concerned. Jack shrugged. He pushed himself off the ground and struggled to stand. Once he got to his feet, his legs gave out. He fell again, this time Mark caught him. "Easy." Mark said. Jack leaned against Mark. There was no way he could walk. Mark seemed to understand that. 

"I got an idea." Mark said. He moved so he was in front of Jack. Then he grabbed Jack's legged and hoisted Jack on to his back. Jack linked his arms around Mark's neck. Mark turned his head so Jack could see him smile. "There! Now let's get you back to my house and patch you up!" He said. Jack felt a lump in his throat. He tried to keep his tears to himself. 

Mark made his way home. Jack bit his lip. He'd never felt so loved. No one had ever stood up to his bullies. No one had stopped other from hurting him. No one seemed to care about him. But here was Mark. A huge goof ball, wearing a superman shirt, coming to rescue Jack. Jack couldn't stop the tears anymore. Maybe it was the pain, maybe it was the way he felt or maybe it was a combination of both. But he couldn't stop himself.

"I don't deserve you." Jack muttered under his breath. He barely heard himself say it. He buried his head in Mark shoulder. He let out a quiet sob. Mark stopped for a second. Jack wondered for a second if Mark had heard him. 

"Don't worry. We're almost there." Mark said softly. Mark began walking again. He made sure to as gently as possible with Jack. Jack decided Mark hadn't heard him. That left Jack to wonder why the universe thought he deserved Mark as a friend. 

********

Mark's heart hurt. He was feeling too many emotions at the same time. Jack was his soulmate. He'd just said the words on Mark's bicep. His heart felt like it was going to explode. He felt excited and happy and fuzzy. But he was heartbroken Jack was hurt. He was angry at those bullies. He was terrified how Jack would react. He felt all of this at the same time. He was also focusing on carrying Jack. He tried to be gentle. Jack was crying into Mark's shoulder. Mark didn't want to hurt him more. He picked up the pace a little. He had to get Jack home. He'd figure out everything else once Jack was better. 

He got to his house. His hands were full with Jack, so he kicked on the door to knock. He called for his mom. Jack flinched when Mark raised his voice. Mark felt awful, but he had to get his mom's attention. He kicked on the door again. His mom finally answered the door. 

"Mark what are you doi- Oh my god! What happened!?" She said, noticing Jack on Mark's back. She ushered them into the house. Mark gentle set Jack down on the couch. 

"There were these guys beating Jack up. I scared them off. I didn't know what to do, so I brought him home." Mark explained. His mom nodded, examining the situation. Jack sat silently on the couch.

"You did the right thing Mark." She said, patting Mark on the head. She moved over to Jack and examined him. She gently looked him over. "Jack are you allergic to any medications?" She asked. Jack shook his head 'no'. She nodded. "Alright I'll get you some pain killers. Mark get him an ice pack." She said heading to bathroom for the medication. Mark nodded. He looked Jack over. Jack's face was still wet from crying. Mark needed to find a way to cheer him up. 

He hurried to the kitchen. Jack would feel better if he wasn't in pain. Mark went to the fridge and grabbed three ice packs. He figured Jack needed some for his legs, since he couldn't walk. Mark was closing the fridge door when he saw a tub of ice cream. That would make Jack feel better. He grabbed that too, and grabbed some spoons. He headed back to the living room. Jack looked at him, his face twisting in confusion. Mark smiled. He set the ice cream on the table, handing the ice packs to Jack. Jack placed one on his face and the other two on his legs. He pointed to the ice cream. 

"Well I figured ice cream could help cheer you up a little. It's cookie dough, I hope you're okay with that." Mark said. He smiled. Jack gave him a small smile back. 

Mark's mom came back with a glass of water and pills. She handed the pills to Jack and the glass. Then she noticed the ice cream. 

"Mark. Really? I was saving that for after dinner." She scolded. She picked up the ice cream. 

"But mom! I wanted to cheer Jack up!" He pouted. His mother just rolled her eyes at him. 

"Well then Jack can stay till after dinner." She said. She headed back to the kitchen, taking the ice cream with her. Mark pouted and flopped down on the couch next to Jack. Jack giggled silently at Mark. 

The two sat silently next to each other for a couple minutes. Mark tried to figure out what to do. Jack was his soulmate. They were soulmates. Mark knew he had to tell Jack. But how? Jack was hurt. This wasn't the time to bring it up. Was it? But he had to tell Jack eventually. Jack would probably hate Mark. Mark wasn't stupid. He knew the kids at school made fun of Jack for his soulmate writing. Writing he'd caused by being an idiot. He had to apologize. He had to make it up to Jack. Of course, he was still in shock. He never imagined he'd find his soulmate this way. He was so happy it was Jack, but heartbroken this was how they found out. He needed to tell Jack. 

Jack tapped Mark on the shoulder, jolting him out of his thought. Mark looked over at the smaller boy. His ice blue eyes were looking back at him with concern. Even though Jack was the one in pain, he was still concerned about Mark. Mark realized he never wanted to leave Jack's side. He wanted to protect him forever. He wanted to see Jack smile and laugh and just be happy. Mark realized he'd do anything if it meant Jack was happy. Even if that meant waiting awhile for his own happy ending. Jack wasn't ready for this kind of news. Mark knew that. So Mark could wait. 

"Sorry! I was lost in thought. Why don't we watch some voltron while we wait for dinner?" He asked. Mark grabbed the remote and opened Netflix. He looked at Jack. Jack had a cute little smile plastered on his face. Mark blushed. He was so cute. Maybe waiting would be harder than he thought. 

****** 

Jack sighed. It was Wednesday. It had been three since Billy and the other boys had jumped him. He now had a black eye, bruises along his jaw, and bruises on his legs. He could walk which was great, cause it meant he had to go to school.

His mother had freaked out when Mark had brought him home. She blamed Mark for Jack being hurt. Jack tried to defend Mark but his brother had brought him inside before he could do anything. His mom fussed over him for the rest of the night, even though Ms. Fischbach already had taken good care of him. When his father found out later that night, he insisted Jack should learn to defend himself. His brother offered to beat Mark up for hurting Jack. Jack tried to correct him, but Jack's sister started planning revenge. Soon the whole family was trying to decide what Jack should do. Jack started to get angry. They kept saying Mark was a bully. They had no clue what they talking about. Mark was Jack's best friend. Mark had saved him. 

"Jack your no longer allowed to hang out with that guy. I don't know why on earth you hung out with him before, he's obviously a horrible person, but-" his mother started to say. Jack snapped. 

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. He couldn't stand it anymore. His whole family stared at him. He was too angry to even realize this was the first time he'd actually spoken to them in a long time. "Mark is my best friend! He didn't do this to me! He saved me! He punched the bully in the face!" He said. He would storm off, but walking was still hard. The whole family was quiet. Then his sister broke the silence. 

"Oh my god you just spoken." She said in shock. That made Jack even more angry. That was what she got for that whole thing. 

Jack pushed himself off the chair he was sitting on and ran up stairs. It hurt but he couldn't deal with his family at the moment. He needed time to himself. He ran to his room and locked the door. He laid down on his bed. He grabbed his phone and looked at the messages. There was new text Mark. 

Mark:'hey so your mom hates me but we're still friends right?' 

Jack bite his lip. Of course they were still friends. Mark was Jack's best friend. He didn't care what anyone said. He wanted Mark to know that. Jack made up his mind. He was going to trust Mark. 

Jack:'Mark your like my best friend no matter what. So yeah we're still friends.' 

Mark:'awesome! Now how do I get your mom to not hate me?' 

Jack giggled. 

Jack:'don't worry about it. I've taken care of it. I told her you saved me.' 

Mark:'huh I guess I did save you. I'm like your knight in shining armor' 

Jack rolled his eyes. Mark was such a nerd. 

Jack:'well you were wearing a superman shirt so I figure your more a superhero than a knight' 

Mark:'haha good point. I'm your superhero in shining armor' 

Jack smiled. The two boys stayed up the rest of the night texting one another. At some point Jack's mom tried to get him to come out of his room, but he refused. 

And now it was Wednesday. Jack stopped talking to his family again. They had been nice enough to give him some space. His mother said that he'd come around. Jack wasn't sure about. See, something weird had happened. Mark had started avoiding Jack. At least, it seemed that way. They still texted each other, but they hadn't hung out in person since Saturday. Jack was really worried he had done something to piss Mark off. Jack had been able to push away his fears the first two days. Tuesday they were hard to deal with. Now, on Wednesday, he couldn't deal with his fears anymore. He decided to figure out what was going on. 

Jack walked into the lunch room cautiously. Mark hadn't been in the library all week, so Jack figured he'd be hanging out with Bob and Wade in the cafeteria. He looked around the large room and felt sick to his stomach. There were so many people. He walked further into the room, feeling people staring at him. He kept walking looking for Mark. He was going to find him and talk to him. Literally talk. Not through notes but speak to him. Jack just hoped he didn't lose his nerve. 

Jack kept walking when he finally recognized a face in the crowd. It was Wade. Jack hurried over to where he was sitting. But before he could get there, someone blocked his path. Billy. Jack started backing up, but Billy's goons had already surrounded him. Jack was regretting his plan. 

"Well, well, well. It's the mute." Billy taunted. He seemed more pissed than usual. The black eye he had might be a factor. He reached forward grabbing Jack by his hoodie collar. Jack braced himself for the punch, when someone else grabbed him. 

"Jack! There you are dude! We've been waiting for-fucking-ever!" Wade said. He dragged Jack over to his side, winking. Jack smiled a little. Wade turned back to the bullies. "These guys aren't given you trouble, are they?" He gave them all a death look. Billy looked between Jack and Wade. He looked kind of scared. He turned around and walked away. He mumbled 'whatever' as he walked away. Jack let out a sigh of relief. Wade wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulder and led him to the table he where he was sitting. 

"Well if it isn't Jack! How it going dude." Bob greeted him cheerfully. Jack sat down across from him, smiling awkwardly. Wade sat down too, biting into his sandwich. 

"So why'd ya come to the lunch room?" Wade asked, mouth full of food. Bob started telling Wade off, but Jack tuned them out. Mark wasn't here either. Jack didn't know what to do anymore. He chewed on his lip. Had he really pissed Mark off that bad? 

"Why does he hate me all the sudden?" Jack mumbled. Wade and Bob stopped bickering. They both stared at Jack. Jack felt anger boiling up. They would react just like his family. So surprised by the fact he spoke. Mark meant a lot to him. No one seemed to see that. Bob was speechless. Wade finally spoke up. 

"He doesn't hate you." He said. Jack looked up at Wade. Jack fought back tears. 

"Then why is he avoiding me?" Jack asked. His voice was so small. He hated it. Wade looked over at Bob. The two seemed to have a silent conversation. Jack waited. Finally Wade turned back to him. 

"He's being a dumbass. Don't worry we'll fix that." Wade said. Him and Bob were smiling mischievously. Jack looked between the two. Once again, he was reminded that Mark had some weird friends. 

*******  
Mark sighed. Wade had texted him to meet him at some old gazebo in the park. It was slightly hidden, but he'd been able to find it. Now he was waiting for Wade. Who was really late. Apparently they had to talk about something really important. Wade had been extremely vague in his texts. Mark had come anyway. This was probably a prank. 

The trees hiding the gazebo began to rustle. Mark rolled his eyes. 'Fucking finally, he thought. He got up and stretched. 

"God Wade I've been waiting for-" he started. But the person who emerged from the trees wasn't Wade. It was Jack. Mark froze. Jack looked at him. They stared at each other for a long time. Jack took a deep breath. 

"What did I do? Why are you avoiding me?" He asked. Tears streaked down his face. Jack was trying not to crying, but it was obvious he was hurt. 

Mark's heart broke. He hadn't meant to hurt Jack. He had been avoiding him, but that was because he didn't know how to deal with his own feelings. He hadn't even considered how Jack was feeling. Mark thought it would be for the best. He was trying to give Jack space. Maybe he'd given him too much space, but he was new to this. He didn't know what he was doing. He was always second guessing himself. Maybe it was time to start listening to his instincts. 

"I'm the worst soulmate ever." Mark whispered. Jack looked at him in shock. Maybe that wasn't the best way to break the news. To late now. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't know what to do. I've caused you so much pain because I'm so dumb. I was afraid... I was afraid you would hate me.." Mark explained. Jack had ever right to hate him. Mark looked at the ground. He was the one who didn't deserve Jack. 

"Can I see?" Jack asked. Mark nodded and rolled his sleeve. Jack examined the words carefully. Mark could bring himself to look at Jack. He'd been such an idiot. Jack would be better off turning around and pretending he never knew Mark. "Mark I don't hate you." Jack said. Mark looked over at him. Jack continued. "You're the first person to really be my friend. To get to know the person behind the words on my arm." Jack smiled. "Maybe it was cause we're soul mates or just cause your such a nice person. Either way, I know l love you." 

Mark gently kissed Jack on the lips. He'd never been as happy as he was right now. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't care. All he knew is that he loved Jack. And Jack loved him. 

After a few minutes they separated. Jack smiled at Mark. Mark wrapped his arm around Jack's waist. 

"I love you too." He smiled. Jack's smile grew. He wiped the tears from Mark's face. They finally found each other and they couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my tumblr @samipleir


End file.
